


when the snow falls

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nobility, Snow, and they see snow for the first time, but it’s in the background - Freeform, changjin is also married, chanlix are dukes, chanlix are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Felix will be dammed if he doesn’t let Chan see the snow.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	when the snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late I know but I present chanlix. please enjoy 🥺

Felix shoves his face into the window, his eyes wide in amazement. The snow falling from the sky is exactly how he had been picturing it since reading about in books. He looks to Hyunjin who has a soft smile on his face. 

“You like?” Hyunjin asks and Felix nods. 

“This is amazing! We don’t have snow in the Southern Isles because well it’s the beach but this! This is amazing.” Felix juts out his lower lip. “I wish I could have brought Channie to see the snow. He would have a field day with this kind of thing.” 

Hyunjin laughs, the sound almost like tinkling bells. “Do you think so? I think Bin would have liked it too.” 

Felix walks away from the window, glancing back a couple of times to make sure that it’s still there. An idea comes to mind when he see Hyunjin’s faded smile at his husband’s name. 

“Let go get them,” Felix says with a smile on his face. Hyunjin blinks. 

“What?” 

“Channie and Changbin. Let’s go get them and have a snow day!” 

“But they’re in meetings and w-“ 

“I’m going,” Felix says with finality. “Channie and I never get to see snow like this and I think it would be a good idea to do so. Who cares that they’re in meetings. It’s always nice to have a break once in a while, don’t you think?”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes as he looks at his friend before sighing and nodding his head. Felix beams and rushes out of Hyunjin’s study in search of his husband, the Duke of Wellington. They had traveled to the mainland for a few meetings under the king, Hyunjin’s father, over something that went over Felix’s head. And while yes, their meetings are in fact very important, they have been in them for the past couple of weeks with small breaks for food and sleep. (And yes, Felix had his own meetings to attend to, however, they had already passed sometime last week due one of the merchants becoming sick. It wasn’t easy running two dukedoms and a business at the same time, but that’s the life of the nobility.) 

The palace has winding hallways that Felix has always getting lost even with Hyunjin’s help. (And maybe the fact that he’s been at this palace only a few times is also the reason). And because of this, they take much longer in getting to the meeting room than if Hyunjin was the one leading them. The palace maids and guards only smiled behind their hands when they saw a happily skipping Felix and a sighing a prince before looking away when Hyunjin would throw them a glare. 

“Is it this one?” Felix asks. “Please tell me they are behind this door. I don’t want to keep looking for them,” he pleads. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and knocks on the door saying nothing. A deep “come in” comes from the other side of the door. All eyes are on them when they enter the meeting room. Hyunjin nods his head to the nobles and before he can say anything, Felix rushes to his husband. There’s a wide smile on his face when he wraps his arms around Chan’s neck. He places a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear. 

“There’s snow outside,” he says, trying not to shout. “Jinnie is getting you and Bin out so we can go play.” 

Chan grabs one of Felix’s arms and presses a gentle kiss on his wrist. “Really?” He mumbles. “I would like to get out of here. We’re not getting anywhere and it’s turning into a big mess.” 

Felix looks around the room to see some eyes in him. He can see disapproving stares and the disgust in their eyes. He keeps the gaze of one of the old men and tries to look firm in his gaze. It’s only when the man looks away that Felix realizes that Chan was also looking at the man. 

Felix holds his laugh. 

“Come,” he says. “We have things to do.” 

Chan opens his mouth when the king clears his throat. Felix doesn’t listen to him (sorry King Jinyoung) and instead focuses on Chan’s breathing and the warmth under his palms. He only realizes that they’re dismissed when Chan is tugging on his hands and pulling him out of the room. He doesn’t pause when Hyunjin and Changbin call for them but he firmly keeps Felix’s hand in his. 

Felix laughs at this, listening to their friends scrambling behind them all while keeping his eyes on Chan’s red cheeks and bright smile. He feels his stomach flip at the sight. It’s been a little while since he’s seen such a carefree expression on the older. 

They’ve been both so busy with trying to keep their families running but they’re human, are they not? Simple things like watching the snowfall or feeling the sun on their skins shouldn’t be considered a luxury. 

Chan throws the palace doors open and pauses. His dark eyes shine brighter than before and that warms Felix’s soul despite the biting cold at his cheeks. 

He too looks outside of the palace and sees nothing but white. It looks different than looking at it from a far, more like compact powder instead of tiny snowflakes. 

“Put on your cloaks!” Yells Hyunjin. “Or you’re going to get sick!” 

Felix looks at Chan who looks at him back. They wait a moment as they think about Hyunjin’s words before laughing and rushing off into the snow. 

...

Or really they trip and flop into the snow, Felix somehow shielding Chan from the fall. With Chan hovering over him, Felix can see how far the red reaches Chan’s cheeks and how much his eyes are sparkling. He watches as his husband’s lips turn into a soft smile and he closes his eyes when his face comes closer. 

Warm lips engulf his and it feels right. It always feels right when Chan kisses him.

Chan pulls away and looks over his shoulder. 

“That’s not nice,” he says. 

“Then don’t make out in the snow,” comes Changbin’s voice. 

“He’s my husband. I can make out with him wherever and anywhere I want.” 

Felix laughs as he reaches toward Chan. He pulls him down and seals their lips together once more. Someone makes a noise but Felix is beyond caring. All he wants in this moment as the snow seeps into his shirt is Chan’s lips on his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(When Felix wakes up the next morning, Chan is coughing and his face is flushed with fever. He looks over at Felix with a watery smile and breathy laugh. 

“Maybe we should have listened to Hyunjin,” he says. 

Felix laughs and sends words that Chan is sick and won’t be attending any meetings. Hyunjin stops by with an unamused look on his face before leaving some soup and medicine. He leaves with a huff but not without a get well wish.

Felix makes sure that Chan eats as much as he can and takes his medicine, ignoring the puppy dog eyes that are given to him. Chan pouts for the better part of the day, but his pout melts off his face when Felix snuggles to his side. 

“Better?” Felix asks. 

Chan kisses the top of Felix’s head. “Yes.” 

Felix hums, peeking outside where there’s more snow falling. He’s thankful for the snow. Very thankful.)

**Author's Note:**

> We’re half way done with Christmas and these fics which kinda makes me sad. I’m enjoying writing these fics. Maybe later I’ll pick up a different challenge. 
> 
> twt: @iseemikimouse


End file.
